


Time and Lemonade

by sakuranomi808



Category: Supernatural RPF, Walker (TV 2021) RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuranomi808/pseuds/sakuranomi808
Summary: Keegan is just getting to know his Walker co-star Jared. Faced with a sudden break-up, Keegan turns to Jared for support.This is almost certainly going in the direction of Explicit J2K. Tags and rating will be updated accordingly with posting of subsequent chapters.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki/Keegan Allen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Blending in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to shescomeundone for the beta and always supporting my sudden and intense obsessions <3

Keegan checked the time, sighed deeply and shoved his phone back into his pocket.

It was past nine o’clock on a Friday night and they were _still_ trying to get the lighting right for this scene, going on an hour of sitting around and waiting for the techie guys to do their techie thing. He glanced around the set at dozens of cast and crew members milling around as red and blue lights atop the police cars spun incessantly, casting dizzying patterns across the pavement at his feet. 

Keegan cringed inwardly when he and Jared locked eyes; he tried looking away, but wasn’t quick enough. Jared was great and all, but he could be a bit much -- kind of like a large, friendly puppy -- and Keegan was just not in the mood, especially not tonight. Still, he forced a smile as Jared closed the distance between them and sat on the curb at his side. 

“Hey, Keegan,” Jared nodded. “How’s it goin’?”

“Fine,” Keegan replied. “Just looking forward to wrapping up. I’m pretty beat.” 

“Is everything alright with you?” Jared pressed. “You seem distracted today.” 

Keegan bit down on the inside of his cheek, resisting the urge to confide in this man who had been nothing more than a stranger to him four months ago. 

“I’m okay,” Keegan replied. “Just tired, like I said.” 

Jared frowned and drew in a deep breath, seemingly about to reply when Steve’s booming voice sliced through the silence. “Ready to go, everyone! Markers.” 

Jared clapped Keegan on the shoulder and stood, then reached out to help the younger man to his feet as well. “C’mon. We got this,” Jared grinned. 

Keegan nodded and moved over to his marker next to the police cruiser. He adjusted his tie and drew in a deep breath, blowing it out slowly a split-second before the director called “action”. 

On his cue, Keegan slowly but purposefully strode over to where Jared was standing. “Listen, back then,” he paused for just half a beat as the script indicated, “I should’ve listened to you. People died, and you were way ahead of it. You-”

“Stop. Don’t,” Jared cut in sharply. “None of that is on you. That’s on Clint,” he said, pointing at the building behind him for emphasis. “Don’t ever forget that.”

“I know, but-” 

Keegan inhaled sharply at the sensation of Jared’s arms suddenly wrapped tight around him, squeezing hard. The surprise was scripted but Keegan’s reaction was entirely genuine as his eyes slid shut and he curled into the warm, solid strength of Jared’s embrace for a few moments. They both heard Steve call “cut” but neither of them pulled apart right away. Keegan sniffled softly, silently cursing himself for the heavy ache twisting around his heart. He buried his face against Jared’s shoulder for a moment, trying hard to quell the emotion before it fully took hold. 

“You gonna tell me what’s really bothering you?” Jared asked quietly. He slid one hand up to rest gently against the side of Keegan’s neck once they finally separated enough to meet one another’s eyes. 

Keegan shook his head and laughed humorlessly. “It’s pathetic,” he said. “I got dumped today. Over text.” He rolled his eyes and swiped at the tears that had managed to escape the corners of his eyes. “I know, right? Are we twelve years old now? Apparently.” 

Jared squeezed his shoulder reassuringly and shook his head, genuine concern in his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he said simply. “That really sucks. Can I do anything?” 

“No, it’s alright,” Keegan hurriedly replied. “I think I’m just gonna head home and get some sleep.”

Jared hummed thoughtfully deep in his throat and slid his hand over Keegan's shoulder, and then further down to rest gently on his arm. "Come hang out with us this weekend," Jared urged. "Jensen's in town. Layover on his way to Toronto," he explained. “We’re just gonna bum around at the lake house. Maybe it’ll help take your mind off things. And besides, I’ve been wanting to get to know you better.” 

Keegan shook his head. “That’s- I mean, thank you, Jared. I appreciate it, but I really- maybe just need some time to gather my thoughts.” 

Jared nodded and slid his hand further down Keegan’s arm to give his hand a warm, reassuring squeeze. “I’ll text you the address. Drop by any time if you change your mind, alright? Especially if those thoughts become too much for you to handle alone.” 

Keegan nodded and smiled despite himself as Jared headed back to his trailer. He really did seem like a nice and genuine guy, but if literally growing up in Hollywood had taught Keegan anything, it was that some things -- especially people -- aren’t always what they seem. Keegan switched to auto-pilot mode as he went to his own trailer to change his clothes and wash his face. 

Smoothing his wet hands over his hair, he stared into the mirror for a few moments, feeling oddly detached from the reflection staring back at him. He was still the same person obviously, but his head and his heart were twisted up in knots, uncertainty swirling in the pit of his stomach, making him feel unsettled in a way that he’d never experienced before. Keegan sighed in frustration and rubbed a towel roughly over his wet face and hair, then whipped it angrily across the room. 

Twelve hours ago, he had been happy -- engaged to be married to the love of his life -- and now he was questioning _everything_. Maybe he shouldn’t have told her, should’ve kept it a secret, stoically taken it to the grave like generations of men had done before him; had a ridiculously cute baby, or two, or three, and lived happily ever after. 

Keegan jumped at the loud buzz of his phone where it sat on the coffee table a few feet away. He moved over to pick it up and stared at the address for a few long moments. He had been alone with his thoughts for a grand total of fifteen minutes, and was already driving himself insane. 

Maybe Jared had a point. 

Before he could talk himself out of it, Keegan quickly typed his reply: _What time are you guys planning to get there tomorrow?_

**JP: Tomorrow? I just got here. Not sure about Ackles, he’s MIA. Change your mind already?**

_KA: Yeah, maybe. Thoughts are a little too chaotic right now. Mind if I join?_

**JP: Why do you think I invited you, dumbass?**

Keegan rolled his eyes as he halfheartedly tried to come up with something witty to reply with. Before he could, another text came in. 

**JP: Just kidding, you know I think you’re awesome :)**

_KA: Thanks, see you in a few_

Keegan did his best to ignore the absolute clusterfuck of thoughts rolling around in his head as he threw some extra clothes into his gym bag and headed toward his car. He docked his phone and turned on navigation to the Lake Austin area address that Jared had texted him. He really was tired, but the thought of going back to his empty apartment right now was admittedly more than he could handle. 

A few minutes later, Keegan pulled up to the house, double-checking the address before continuing up the sloped driveway that ended in a slight curve toward a beautiful home almost entirely shrouded by lush green trees and vines. He stepped out of his car and knocked on the front door, glancing around at the quiet, peaceful neighborhood. The porch light flipped on a second later and he heard some movement on the other side of the door just before Jared pulled it open.

Jared had changed his clothes as well, and was now wearing just a pair of low-slung cargo shorts and a faded grey t-shirt that had seen better days. He had a drink in his hand, something definitely alcoholic with an orange slice floating in it. Keegan winced slightly when the sharp, sweet scent of it hit his nostrils. 

“Hey, you made it,” Jared said, grinning. “Come on in.” 

“Is this your place?” Keegan asked as he stepped inside. His eyes instinctively swept over the open living room and kitchen area which had a nice, homey feel with rich cedar walls and a high, open-beam ceiling. 

“It’s Jensen’s, technically. But he’s always been really _lo mio es tuyo,”_ Jared replied. “By the way, can I get you something to drink?” 

“What’re you having?” Keegan gestured to Jared’s drink as he set his bag down next to the coffee table. He was only half paying attention as he stepped over to the fireplace where a row of framed photos sat lined up on the mantle. 

“An old fashioned,” Jared replied. “Want one?” 

“Not especially,” Keegan replied absently. “I don’t really like the smell of oranges.” He tilted his head curiously as he picked up one of the photos and studied it. The composition was impressive; the viewer’s eye would immediately be drawn to Jensen and his guitar, but the backdrop of the Santa Monica pier over his shoulder gave the image an inexplicably nostalgic feel to it. “Did you take this picture?” he asked, glancing over his shoulder.

“Oh. Yeah,” Jared grinned as he came back in from the kitchen and handed Keegan a tumbler of bourbon on ice. “Don’t tell me it’s good, ‘cause I’m definitely not as good a photographer as you.” 

“You’ve seen my stuff?” Keegan asked, admittedly surprised. He swirled the amber liquid around in his glass as he finally tore his eyes away from the photo to meet Jared’s. 

“What? Yeah, of course,” Jared replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Keegan set the frame back down and followed Jared to the couch to sit. “When?” he asked, taking a sip from his drink. The chilly liquid burned as it slipped down his throat, but the soothing warmth that bloomed under his skin a second later made it worthwhile. 

“When you were cast as my kid brother,” Jared smiled. “I looked you up. Bought your books. It sounds weird, I know. But I assure you, I am completely normal.” 

“Really?” Keegan teased, raising his eyebrows. 

“Like ninety-percent normal,” Jared chuckled. “Okay, like- seventy-five percent. Solid seventy-five.” 

Keegan laughed out loud at that and took another drink from his glass, draining the rest of its contents in one gulp. “Thanks,” he said earnestly. “For- uh, for not thinking my photographs suck.”

Jared huffed out a laugh and took a sip from his own glass, then set it down on the coffee table. “You’re doing amazing on the show so far, Keegan. I’ve been meaning to tell you how impressed I am. We’re so lucky to have you.” 

Keegan grinned and lowered his eyes, suddenly at a loss for words. He’d never been someone who needed an ‘atta boy’ and a pat on the back to validate who he was as an actor, and yet somehow Jared’s approval and respect meant more to him than he cared to admit out loud. 

“Well thank you for that too, then,” he finally said. “I’m not gonna let it affect my work,” he continued, albeit unprompted. “This uh- this thing with my… personal life, I mean.” 

“Okay,” Jared said simply. “If you wanna talk about it, I hope it goes without saying - I’m always here to lend an ear.” 

“I don’t,” Keegan smiled. “Not yet, anyway. Ask me again in like three more drinks.” 

He was half-joking, but silently tracked Jared’s movements as he went into the kitchen and returned with the strangest bottle of whiskey that Keegan had ever seen. It was almost completely spherical, but with a flat bottom and a small metal figure of a man riding a horse atop the bottle stopper. Jared sure was an interesting guy; Keegan definitely would not argue that point. 

“I don’t always drink bourbon,” Jared said as he filled Keegan’s glass. “But when I do, it must have a cowboy on the bottle.” 

Keegan laughed and shook his head as he took another drink. He wasn’t quite drunk yet, but was well on his way there. It wasn’t the healthiest coping mechanism obviously, but at least he wasn’t thinking about anything else anymore but the warm, pleasant buzz now coursing through his body. He set his glass down on the table and turned slightly to face Jared, draping his arm over the back of the couch. 

“I should warn you,” Keegan grinned. “I overshare when I’m drunk.” 

“Singing the song of my people, buddy,” Jared replied, raising his glass as though toasting to the occasion. He gulped down the rest of his drink and then reached over to refill it before settling back against the arm of the couch. “Whatever you got, hit me.” 

“You first?” Keegan raised his eyebrows hopefully.

Jared laughed and shook his head. “Why does this feel like speed dating?” 

“Hey, you’re the one who said you wanted to get to know me better,” Keegan shot back with a grin. 

“All right, fine,” Jared conceded. “I uh- I have an older brother and younger sister.” 

“Only child,” Keegan replied. “I grew up in Hollywood Hills. But when people ask, I just tell them I’m from L.A.” 

“Can’t say I blame you, rich kid,” Jared chuckled. “San Antonio, born and raised. Since then -- L.A., Vancouver, and now Austin.” 

“I um… Sometimes I wish I was a rockstar. But the only thing I’ve ever really been good at is acting.” 

Jared tilted his head curiously, like maybe he was about to ask a question but he just smiled and took another sip from his glass. “I thought for a good five years -- when I first got started -- that I sucked at it and everyone just… like, felt sorry for me.” 

Keegan snorted softly and shook his head. “It’s called ‘imposter syndrome’, and no, Jared - you definitely don’t suck.” 

“Aw. Nicest thing you’ve ever said to me,” Jared said with an exaggerated waver in his voice. “I think I might cry.” 

Keegan laughed and shoved Jared playfully. “Don’t do it, man! If you cry, I’ll cry. That’s my kryptonite -- seeing people I care about crying. I’m not even kidding.” 

Jared paused, studying Keegan’s face for just a beat too long before a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. “Sometimes I care too much and it sort of… freaks people out.” 

Keegan smiled slightly and rubbed a hand over his own stubbled cheek. “I’m not freaked out,” he said quietly. “You knew something was bothering me and wanted to make sure I was alright.” 

“Are you? Alright, I mean?”

“Maybe?” Keegan cringed. “I don’t know, honestly. I’ve been second guessing everything. Wishing I could go back in time and just- I don’t know, not fuck everything up.”

“What could you have done differently?” Jared asked. 

Keegan laughed humorlessly. “Kept my damn mouth shut, for starters,” he remarked before continuing on thoughtfully. “It’s not like I was asking for an open relationship. But I guess the thought of me being attracted to guys, too, just didn’t…” Keegan trailed off when he caught a glimpse of the completely unreadable look on Jared’s face. He hesitated, wondering if he’d just made another huge mistake by confiding in Jared. 

“Sorry, I’m- I didn’t realize,” Jared finally said. “Wow, that’s- that’s tough.” 

Keegan nodded and smiled, relieved that Jared seemingly understood. “I really thought she was it for me,” Keegan sighed. “I figured I owed it to her to be completely honest before we got married.” 

Jared made a soft, thoughtful sound deep in his throat and then picked up his glass to finish off his drink. “If she couldn’t handle that, then she wasn’t the right one for you.” 

“Doesn’t make it hurt any less, though,” Keegan said softly. 

“No, it doesn’t,” Jared agreed. “Give it some time,” he added with a reassuring smile. 

Keegan hesitated for a second, then decided against filling his glass again. He’d lost count of how many drinks he’d had, but he was already feeling much better than he had all day -- no longer anxious and wound up in knots, mostly just relaxed and at peace. Whether it was from the influence of the alcohol or Jared, he wasn’t sure, but it didn’t really matter. 

“So is that the end of the speed dating round?” Keegan asked wryly. He stifled a yawn and scrubbed his hands over his face, wondering vaguely what time it was. 

“It will be if you fall asleep on me,” Jared laughed. “You can take the guest room at the end of the hall if you want. C’mon, I’ll show you where it is.” 

Keegan rose to his feet and blinked hard, startled when the room tilted around him for a split-second before sliding back into place. He instinctively reached his arm out for balance and felt Jared’s hand curled tight around his forearm, holding him steady. 

“You good?” Jared asked. 

“Yup,” Keegan nodded, rolling his eyes at himself. “Such a lightweight. In my defense, I’m pretty sure I forgot to have dinner tonight.” 

“I can make you something to eat real quick,” Jared offered. 

“It’s okay. I’m fine- really,” Keegan smiled. He was definitely warming up to Jared, and something about that just felt right -- like maybe he’d finally found the big brother he’d always wished he had. 

They made their way up the stairs together, and even though Keegan really was fine, he didn’t mind that Jared kept one arm draped across his shoulders until they reached the end of the hallway and Jared pushed the slightly ajar door open.

“If you need anything, I’ll be right across the hall,” Jared said. “Oh, and there’s an extra blanket in the closet.” 

“Jared,” Keegan began, struggling to find the right words. “I.. um… I know we don’t really know each other that well, but I…” Instead of continuing to fumble over his words, Keegan pushed himself up onto his tiptoes and curled his arms around Jared’s shoulders, turning his head to rest against the curve of Jared’s neck. “Thank you,” he finally said, feeling a smile tug at his lips when Jared’s arms instinctively curled tight around his waist. 

“Any time,” Jared replied, smiling fondly as he pulled away. “Good night.” 

Shutting the door carefully behind him, Keegan stepped into the room and gave it a quick once-over. It was minimally furnished, just a nightstand with a small lamp atop it next to the bed, and a dresser against the opposite wall. His eyelids were already feeling incredibly heavy, but he managed to kick off his shoes and slip his jeans down and off before turning out the light, crawling under the covers, and falling almost instantly to sleep. 

Keegan awoke abruptly some time later, unsure what exactly had startled him from his sleep. He glanced around, momentarily disoriented, until his eyes swept over to the window where a sliver of moonlight was peeking through the part in the curtains. He did know one thing for certain - he was absolutely freezing and grateful that Jared had mentioned that extra blanket. Scrubbing his hands over his face, he slipped out of bed and moved over to the closet to pull the door open. He was distracted for a second at the sight of a guitar case propped up against the wall next to a stack of tote boxes, but quickly turned his attention to pulling the blanket down from the top shelf. 

The sound of a car door slamming then caught his attention, and Keegan hurriedly draped the blanket over his shoulders as he moved across the room toward the window overlooking the front driveway. Pulling apart the curtains a bit, he realized that Jensen had arrived and was hauling a suitcase out of the rear hatch of his SUV. The porch light flicked on a second later, and Keegan caught a glimpse of Jared quickly closing the distance between them and throwing his arms around Jensen in an enthusiastic hug. 

Keegan couldn’t help smiling as he quietly watched the moment between friends. He’d always sort of wondered if the two of them were really as close as they seemed or if they exaggerated their friendship for the sake of their fans. But watching them like this, it was obvious that their affection for one another was genuine. Jensen whispered something against the curve of Jared’s ear that was apparently hilarious; Keegan could hear Jared’s laughter even from all the way up here, through the thick glass of the window separating them. 

Jared was the first to pull away, but he kept his hands resting gently on either side of Jensen’s face. Neither of them spoke for a few long moments as they just quietly looked at each other. Keegan frowned and tilted his head curiously, then sucked in a gasp when Jared stepped forward and slid his lips over Jensen’s. He watched, completely captivated, as Jensen’s hand came up to thread through Jared’s hair, his fingertips clutching possessively against the back of his head as the kiss deepened. 

“Holy shit,” Keegan heard himself whisper. 

He blinked hard and tore his eyes away, suddenly feeling like a kid who just got caught cheating on a test. Turning abruptly and moving back over to the bed, Keegan focused for a few moments on layering the extra blanket on top of the sheet and comforter already there. He gulped hard, trying to think about anything but what he just witnessed and the million and one questions he now had. Keegan was unfortunately completely wide awake now, but forced his eyes shut anyway and tugged the covers tight around himself as he willed himself to fall back to sleep. 


	2. Take a Walk With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys go on a hike together, giving Keegan the opportunity to get to know Jared and Jensen better.

Keegan awoke to the warm morning sun streaming in through the part in the curtains, casting a shaft of light across the foot of the bed. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and pushed aside the covers, then untangled the bed sheet twisted around his legs. Drawn to the sun’s warmth, Keegan moved over to the window to pull the drapes open and stood there for a few moments. 

Despite his best effort not to think about it, he couldn’t help recalling what he’d seen the night before. He almost hoped that he’d been so drunk that he’d hallucinated it, but that was just wishful thinking. The fact of the matter was that he felt incredibly awkward to be here now, which was a shame since he’d really felt a nice, solid connection starting to form between him and Jared. 

Clearly, Keegan had to make up some excuse to leave. He nodded, having convinced himself that this would be the best course of action for everyone involved, then moved into the adjoining bathroom to wash up and get dressed. 

It was still relatively early -- just a little before eight o’clock -- and Keegan hoped that Jared and Jensen were still asleep as he made his way downstairs and into the living room. He paused awkwardly at the foot of the stairs when he saw Jensen in the kitchen fidgeting with the coffee maker. He was barefoot and dressed casually in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, but he still somehow looked incredibly well put together with his perfectly groomed hair and clean-shaven face. 

Drawing in a deep breath and forcing himself to compartmentalize his thoughts like his life depended on it, Keegan moved across the living room and greeted Jensen with a friendly, “Hey, Jensen. Good morning.” 

Jensen turned, slightly startled, but gave him a warm smile in response. “Hey, man. Good to finally meet you,” he said, extending his hand as Keegan closed the distance between them. 

“Same here,” Keegan nodded as they shook hands. “Thanks for uh- for having me over.” 

“No problem at all. Glad to have you,” Jensen said absently as he turned his attention back to the coffee maker. “This thing officially has too many buttons.” 

Keegan chuckled and stepped closer to take a look at the espresso machine. “I’ll take care of it,” he offered. “This is just like the one we have on set.” 

“Ah,” Jensen remarked. “That would explain why Jared wanted it. I asked him to get a $20 coffee maker from Target or whatever and he comes back with this thing handcrafted in Italy.” 

Keegan chuckled as he busied himself with scooping the beans in and selecting the right settings for a perfect cup of coffee. “Jared still asleep?” he asked, casting a tentative glance over his shoulder to where Jensen was now standing at the open refrigerator. 

“Hm? No, he went for a run,” Jensen replied. “You hungry?” 

“Oh. No, I don’t want to be any trouble,” Keegan shook his head. “I should probably get going.” 

“What?” Jensen scoffed. “C’mon. You know if you manage to escape, Jared’ll just find some way to like, get stuck in an elevator with you so he can get to know you better.” 

Keegan couldn’t help laughing at that. “I feel like there’s a story there, but I won’t ask.” 

He watched silently as Jensen pulled a carton of milk and eggs out of the refrigerator and opened another cabinet to take out a frying pan and a bowl. 

“Jared thinks very highly of you,” Jensen remarked as he turned on the stove. “And I know he really couldn’t wait for me to meet you.” 

Keegan couldn’t quite figure out what to say in response, so he was grateful for the sudden hiss of the espresso machine. He carefully grabbed the mug of coffee, reached over to set it on the counter next to Jensen, and then focused on preparing one for himself. Once he got it started, he moved over to the refrigerator to see what else he could help cook for breakfast. 

Jared must have stocked the fridge before they got there, because it was packed with just about every kind of fruit, vegetable and meat imaginable. Keegan frowned as he closed the refrigerator door and moved over to the pantry instead, pulling it open in search of a loaf of bread or tortillas or something to put the eggs on. 

“Why isn’t there any bread here?” Keegan frowned. 

“Don’t get me started on Jared and his carbs,” Jensen rolled his eyes. “You won’t find any bread within a fifty foot radius of him.” 

“But he… he eats so much candy,” Keegan said, genuinely confused. He couldn’t help laughing at the look on Jensen’s face, something halfway between a smirk and complete exasperation. 

“Welcome to my world, pal,” Jensen chuckled. 

Keegan grinned as he opened the refrigerator again and pulled out a bag of spinach. “I guess this’ll do,” he half-asked, holding it up as Jensen scooped the scrambled eggs out onto two plates and set them down on the high-top counter opposite the stove. 

“Yeah, sounds good,” Jensen said with a nod. He picked up his mug of coffee and took a long drink, eyes sliding shut for a moment as he savored the taste. “Oh, wow. I take back what I said about Jared’s bad shopping impulses.” 

Circling around to sit on one of the barstools, Keegan took a drink from his own mug and dug into his breakfast. He actually was pretty hungry, and feeling much less anxious about being here after having such an easy, comfortable conversation with Jensen. It was almost as though they had met before -- like old friends just catching up.

“So, you excited about starting the new gig?” Keegan asked as Jensen settled down beside him and began to eat. 

“Excited, yeah,” Jensen nodded. “A little nervous, maybe,” he admitted. “Jared and I worked together for over fifteen years. It’ll be… different, I guess.” 

“I know what you mean,” Keegan remarked. “I was on the same show for seven years. Not as long as you, but still… You get comfortable, right? You find that perfect balance with everyone and then before you know it, it’s over.” 

“Onward and upward,” Jensen agreed. “It was time, though. For both of us, I think. And maybe for you, too.” 

Keegan hummed thoughtfully in agreement and continued to eat, lost in his thoughts for a few moments. He laughed quietly when the most random thought popped into his head. “I used to watch you on TV,” he admitted. “Well, my mom did. Days of our Lives. She never missed an episode.” 

“Oh, man,” Jensen shook his head. “Not my finest work, I gotta say. How old were you?” 

“Nine or ten, maybe,” Keegan chuckled. “I thought you were good. Well, ten year old me who desperately wanted to be an actor just like my dad, definitely thought you were good.” 

Jensen was silent for a few moments, long enough for Keegan to cast a quick sideward glance in his direction. “I didn’t know that about you,” Jensen said. “My dad was an actor too. No pressure, right?” he scoffed. 

“Nope, none at all,” Keegan grinned. As the years had gone by, it’d become easier for him to talk about his father, but he still felt a slight ache in his chest at the mention of him -- especially the thought of his dad not being around to see how successful Keegan had become. 

He was grateful for the interruption when Jared came through the front door and entered the kitchen. “Hey, there’s my two favorite people,” he said as he pulled open the refrigerator and took out a carton of soy milk. “Glad you guys got the chance to meet.” 

“You want some breakfast?” Jensen asked. 

“No, thanks,” Jared shook his head. He rummaged in the pantry for a moment then returned with a canister of protein powder. “You sleep okay?” he asked Keegan as he focused on measuring the milk and powder into a bottle. 

“Yeah,” Keegan nodded. “Thanks.” 

Keegan turned his attention back to finishing up his own breakfast, but couldn’t help noticing Jared lean over the counter to grab a couple of pieces of spinach from Jensen’s plate. He popped them into his mouth and chewed, a thoughtful look on his face, before taking a drink from his bottle. “What do you guys wanna do today?” he asked. 

“Whatever it is, let’s get outside and get some sun,” Jensen said. “This winter was cold as hell, and I’m heading to Toronto in three days for more of it.” 

“Hiking?” Jared suggested. “Keegan, you up for it?” 

“Sure,” Keegan replied. “I’m up for whatever.” 

He cleared his throat as he set his fork down and watched out of the corner of his eye as Jensen did the same, working on finishing his cup of coffee instead. Without a word, Jared leaned across the counter and picked up Jensen’s plate to finish the rest of his eggs. That would’ve been weird had Keegan not witnessed what he did last night; but he still felt a little uncomfortable with this unspoken intimacy between the two of them. It made him feel like he was intruding, like he was the proverbial third wheel. 

But after what Jensen had said about how much Jared wanted to get to know him, Keegan felt like he _had_ to stay. Adding to it the fact that he was very purposefully avoiding dealing with the emotional aftermath of losing the person he thought he would spend the rest of his life with, he sort of had no other choice.

“Well, I’m ready to go,” Jared grinned. “Let’s do the Turkey Creek loop. It’s mostly flat and it’s less than three miles around. Lots of photo ops for you, Keegan,” he added. “You brought your camera?” 

“I never go anywhere without it,” Keegan admitted with a smile. 

Once they were all dressed and ready, Jensen offered to drive to the trail head, which was just a few miles from the lake house. Keegan felt himself zoning out while staring out the tinted window as they passed through the unfamiliar town he’d called home for just under four months. He was half-listening to Jensen and Jared’s quiet conversation in the front seat, only catching bits and pieces over the music playing on the radio. 

To their credit, they seemed to be doing their best to act completely normal in front of him and Keegan honestly wondered if he should say something about what he saw the night before. Although the thought of how that conversation would go ( _Hey, by the way - I spied on you making out, my bad_ ) quickly dissuaded him from going down that road. He did still have about a million questions that would most likely remain unanswered, and Keegan realized he was more than okay with that. If Jared had wanted Keegan to know the true nature of his relationship with Jensen, last night would have been the perfect opportunity to confide in him, yet he had chosen not to. 

Keegan was still in quiet contemplation as they got out of the car and headed toward the trail. It was a sunny day, with enough chill in the air for it to be cool and comfortable. He looked around and drew in a deep breath, taking a moment to appreciate the peaceful beauty that nature had decided to offer them that day. As depressing as things were in his love life at the moment, the fresh air and sunshine were definitely helping to improve his mood. 

The trail was nice and shady with a canopy of trees high above, rustling gently in the breeze. Keegan found himself trailing a bit behind Jared and Jensen, taking time to observe all of the random plants, flowers and trees he saw along the way. He even stopped to take a few photos. Judging by how Jared talked about this trail, Keegan could only assume that they’d hiked it before. 

About a mile in, they came upon a shallow creek with stepping stones laid across it to get to the other side. Keegan stopped and tilted his head thoughtfully. “Hey, guys,” he called out. “Hang on a sec. Can I get a picture?”

Jared grinned and nodded. “Can we be in your next book?” 

“Depends,” Keegan joked. “Do I have to pay you royalties?”

“We’ll give you the first one for free,” Jensen chuckled. “After that, no promises.” 

“Alright,” Keegan said, chewing on his lip for a moment as he thought of the best way to frame the shot. He glanced up to gauge the angle of the sun and then moved over to the edge of the creek several yards away. “Jensen, you get in front. Just walk across a little slower than you normally would. Jared, follow a few steps behind. I’ll snap a few.” 

Keegan smiled as he snapped several shots while the two of them slowly made their way over the rocks. The sun was shining perfectly through the spiny branches of a fallen tree that was laid across the stream, casting web-shaped shadows over the water and onto Jared and Jensen’s silhouettes. Keegan lowered his camera and continued to silently track their movements, realizing for the first time how visually stunning the two of them were together. 

Jensen was tall in his own right, but appeared small relative to Jared’s impressive stature. But his size was not intimidating in the slightest, inexplicably. It was the way Jared carried himself; he was the epitome of a gentle giant.

Keegan’s gaze darted up at a sudden movement, realizing a split-second later that Jared had lost his footing. Somehow, even though Jensen was in front, he’d somehow sensed that Jared was about to fall. He turned abruptly and reached his arm out, clutching tightly around Jared’s forearm, steadying him until he planted his foot firmly on the rock in front of him. Without thinking, Keegan lifted his camera again and snapped three pictures in quick succession. 

“You okay?” Keegan called out. 

“I’m good,” Jared replied. “Hey, this is just like that scene in ‘Dirty Dancing’. When they were on that bridge over the river.” 

“Don’t get any ideas. I am _not_ dancing with you,” Jensen laughed. He slid his hand down the length of Jared’s arm, giving his hand a quick squeeze before letting go. 

Keegan moved over to the makeshift path, smiling as he snapped a photo of his own shoes against the water-smoothed river rocks before making his way across. The path widened when they got to the other side of the stream and the three men continued side by side in companionable silence. 

“Oh man,” Jared muttered. “It’s so hot today.” He flipped open his water bottle and took a long drink from it. 

Keegan glanced over at him, surprised at how absolutely drenched in sweat Jared was. It really wasn’t _that_ hot out, but Jared’s hair was soaked, beads of perspiration rolling down his temples and onto his neck. His white t-shirt was so wet that it was practically translucent. 

Keegan caught Jensen’s eye. “He runs pretty hot,” Jensen explained.

Jared peeled his shirt off, using it to towel off his face, and then tucked the end of it into the waist of his shorts just behind his hip.

“Let’s take a break,” Jensen suggested. “C’mon, Jay,” he urged when he sensed Jared’s reluctance to stop. A few feet off the trail, there was an old log partially shaded by the low branches of a tree, and Jared went willingly when Jensen urged him to sit. “What happened here?” Jensen asked quietly, running his fingertips over a slightly faded but very large and noticeable bruise below Jared’s ribs. 

“It’s nothing,” Jared shrugged. “Got a little banged up during filming, that’s all.” 

“Did you get it checked out?” 

“Yeah, of course. Nothing was broken,” Jared added. Jensen frowned, giving him a pointed look that spoke volumes even though he didn’t say anything else. Jared sighed and rolled his eyes. “Yes babe, I’ll be more careful on set.”

“Keep an eye on him for me, would you?” Jensen asked, nodding in Keegan’s direction. 

“Roger that,” Keegan replied. Obviously Jensen was at least half-joking, but a part of him probably did wish that he could be there right alongside Jared on set as he had been for the last decade and a half. It was a small, seemingly insignificant thing, but it was nice to know that Jensen trusted Keegan enough to even ask. 

Keegan paused for a drink of water from his own bottle, smiling faintly at just how much the two of them actually cared about each other. It wasn’t very often that he was fortunate enough to witness the level intimacy between two people that Jared and Jensen clearly had -- regardless of the nature of their relationship. A heavy ache settled behind his ribs when it dawned on him that he didn’t have that anymore -- maybe never really ever had it at all. 

Keegan set his camera bag and water bottle down and lifted the hem of his own t-shirt to swipe over his sweaty face. It actually was starting to get pretty warm now that the mid-morning sun was higher and almost directly overhead. 

“Alright, put that away,” Jensen scoffed. “You trying to start a six-pack contest out here, kid?”

A laugh bubbled up from Keegan’s throat and he felt his cheeks flush, more from embarrassment than the heat. He hadn’t realized that either of them were paying him any attention. “I am… definitely not,” Keegan replied. 

“Just teasing you,” Jensen grinned. “C’mon. Take a load off.” 

Keegan nodded and sank onto the blanket of leaves on the ground opposite them; he couldn’t help a lingering glimpse at Jared. He had known that Jared was totally ripped -- that had been somewhat of a passing thought -- but now that he was actually sitting here with all of Jared’s sweaty, half-naked glory in front of him, he was finding it difficult to look away. Having been in a committed relationship for the last two years, Keegan hadn’t put much thought into the type of guys he was attracted to, but this was definitely sparking some interesting thoughts that he’d need to unpack later. 

Finally tearing his eyes away to pick up his camera bag, Keegan pulled open the zipper and turned the camera on to look at the pictures he’d taken that day. He hummed thoughtfully at the last image he took -- the look of genuine concern creasing Jensen’s features and the astonishing lack of worry on Jared’s face, both of their hands clutched tight around the other’s forearm. It was trust and love and understanding all wrapped together in a single moment in time, and Keegan was grateful he’d managed to capture it on film. 

“Hey. Keegan,” Jared said. “Let’s take a picture. C’mon, the three of us.” 

Keegan set the camera to ‘selfie’ mode, then handed it to Jared and moved over to lean down behind the two of them. Jensen curled his arm around Jared’s shoulder and they all smiled as Jared snapped the photo. Keegan had been incredibly uncertain about tagging along this weekend, but his smile was genuine when he felt Jared reach up and tug him closer before taking another picture. 


	3. Pick the Pieces Off the Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Jensen want to bring Keegan into the fold. Facebook relationship status: It's complicated?

The sun was already starting to dip below the horizon, leaving the sky above the quiet cul-de-sac lit up in stunning shades of purple and gold, almost like colorful ribbons of gauze twisted through the clouds. 

Keegan inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, taking a moment to bring awareness to the rhythm of his breaths. He was already relaxed -- his body pleasantly fatigued from the day’s hike -- but being out here at dusk, his favorite time of day, brought peace to his mind as well. He thought vaguely of the stars billions of miles away, hidden behind blue skies during the day, just waiting for night to fall so they could cast their brilliance over the earth. 

He blinked his eyes open and smiled as Jensen stepped out of the house and headed toward them, where Keegan and Jared were lounging on the sectional sofa next to the fire pit. Jared was uncharacteristically subdued tonight -- likely a result of waking so early for his morning run -- but his face still lit up at the sight of Jensen. 

Jensen was holding an acoustic guitar in one hand and that unique bottle of whiskey in the other. He set the bottle down on the end table next to Keegan and sat on the chair opposite them, grinning when Jared reached across Keegan to grab the bottle and pour out glasses of the liquor. 

“Awesome,” Keegan remarked, nodding at the guitar. “I noticed it in the guest room last night.” 

“You play, too?” Jensen asked, smiling. 

“A little,” Keegan replied, suddenly self-conscious to talk about how much he loved music. 

“Renaissance man here is just being modest,” Jared chimed in. “I’ve heard his songs. He’s incredible.” 

Keegan huffed out an embarrassed laugh and shook his head, but he still managed a quiet, “Thanks, Jared.” 

Jensen had a somewhat unreadable look on his face as his gaze swept from Jared back over to meet Keegan’s eyes. “I would love to hear you play,” he said earnestly. “But I don’t mean to put you on the spot.” 

“Maybe in a little bit,” Keegan replied. He hadn’t noticed the intensity behind Jensen’s eyes before; or maybe that energy just hadn’t been directed at him until now. Keegan took the tumbler that Jared handed to him and sipped, growing accustomed to the sharp, strong flavor of the whiskey as it slid down his throat. 

“Requests?” Jensen asked them both as he strummed a few chords. 

Keegan made a soft, thoughtful sound before asking, “What’s the first song you learned to play?”

“Oh wow,” Jensen chuckled. “That uh- good question. Dating myself pretty badly here, but… ‘To Be With You’ - Mr. Big.” 

Keegan grinned. “I love that song.” 

“If you call it an ‘oldie’, I might have to kick your ass,” Jensen joked. 

“Hey, you said it, not me,” Keegan laughed, holding his hands out in front of him in mock surrender. He glanced over at Jared and grinned at the amused look on his face. Jared clasped his hands together behind his head and leaned back, stretching his legs out in front of him to rest his crossed ankles on the curved edge of the fire pit. 

Keegan swallowed the rest of his drink as Jensen began to play. Strange as it seemed, he loved to watch people play just as much as he loved hearing music itself. There was something about the synergy between a musician and their instrument that was fascinating to him. Jensen was clearly relaxed and not at all in ‘performance’ mode as he tentatively strummed the first few notes. 

“Sing it with me,” Jensen urged, giving Keegan such an encouraging smile that there was no way he could refuse. 

Jensen gradually settled into the rhythm of the song, his fingers moving effortlessly over the strings as he played it from memory. Keegan was being truthful when he’d said he liked the song, and he found himself easily singing along with Jensen’s perfect tempo, which was slightly slower than the original. 

“Make yourself useful,” Jensen grinned at Jared just before they reached the chorus. 

Jared laughed and shook his head, then sang along with the two of them through the chorus, reaching out to curl his arm over Keegan’s shoulder to tug him close against his side. Keegan couldn’t help grinning at how naturally affectionate Jared was. He slipped one arm back and around Jared’s waist, then pressed his other hand to Jared’s chest as they moved together to the beat. 

He was so distracted by the heat radiating from Jared’s body that Keegan stopped singing, but his attention snapped back to Jensen when he got to the bridge: 

_Why be alone when we can be together, baby?_

_You can make my life worthwhile_

_I can make you start to smile_

Jensen’s eyes sparkled as he sang the words, his gaze sweeping from Jared over to Keegan and then back again. He finished out the rest of the song on his own and laughed softly as he nodded in Jared’s direction. 

“Someone tell the bartender to cut this guy off,” Jensen remarked. 

“Hey, I’m not drunk. I’m just tired,” Jared scoffed. He gave Keegan’s shoulder a squeeze before pulling away and spreading out -- as best as he could, anyway -- on the other side of the sectional. His legs were too long to fit entirely on the sofa, so he draped them over the edge and pulled a pillow under his head before lying down. “Play something for me, Jen?” he asked absently. “I’m just gonna rest my eyes a minute.” 

Jensen smiled knowingly and began to play again as Jared’s eyes fluttered closed. Keegan remained silent and listened to the melody for a few long moments before recognizing the song “Brothers in Arms.” Jensen didn’t sing though, just strummed a beautiful, soothing instrumental version of the song. It was somewhat of an odd choice considering that he and Keegan both played the role of Jared’s brother on their respective shows. Or perhaps the choice had been more purposeful than Keegan had assumed and the song had some deeper meaning to the two of them. 

Jared's mostly untouched drink was sitting on the end table beside him, and Keegan only hesitated for a second before picking it up and finishing it off. Keegan draped his arms over the back of the couch and looked up at the sky where the last remnants of daylight had disappeared, leaving only the inky, indigo sky dotted with stars and faintly illuminated by a barely-there crescent moon. He took pause for a moment, thinking about how vast the universe was and how insignificant his worries and problems were by comparison. And yet, the ache in Keegan’s chest -- in the empty space that used to be filled with love and promise -- reminded him just how real this loss was. 

“Did I put you to sleep, too?” Jensen asked quietly, startling Keegan from his thoughts. 

“Oh. No,” he replied. He sat up and glanced at Jared, who was peacefully asleep, one arm curled under his head and the other draped over his stomach. “Just thinking.” 

“About...” Jensen gently prompted.

Keegan sighed and raised his eyes to meet Jensen’s. “Honestly? I’m starting to think that love is for people who like to get hurt.” 

“Yikes,” Jensen sympathized. “Do I wanna know?” 

“Probably not,” Keegan chuckled. “I’m just gonna shove those feelings way down deep, as one does. And maybe play some music to ease the pain.” 

“Spoken like a true musician,” Jensen remarked. He rose to his feet and moved over to sit beside Keegan, then handed him the guitar. Pausing to refill both of their glasses, Jensen asked, “First song you ever learned to play?”

Keegan hummed thoughtfully. “Radiohead,” he replied. “True Love Waits.” 

Jensen raised his glass and clinked it softly against Keegan’s as they both took a drink. “Let’s hear it,” he said.

Keegan smiled faintly and strummed a few notes, moving his fingers over the frets to get a feel for the spacing and tension of the strings. He found his rhythm soon enough, playing the song through muscle memory alone, as he began to sing the familiar words. 

The melody instantly brought Keegan back to when he’d first discovered his love for the band, ultimately leading to a realization of how much he loved music in general and wanted to learn to play guitar. 

Life had been so much simpler then: stretched out in the backseat of the family car on summer road trips, watching the upside-down world fly by as his dad sped down a two-lane highway and his mom sang along to the radio. All of the stupid drama that had consumed his life back then was nothing compared to the heartbreak he was feeling now. He wondered vaguely if in ten years, or twenty, or thirty, he’d look back on this and think it was insignificant, too.

Keegan inadvertently slowed the tempo of his voice as he neared the end of the song, finishing out the last few chords on the guitar before he got to the last line and sang: _Just don't leave. Don’t leave._

Exhaling shakily, he set the guitar aside and reached up to scratch an itch on his cheek when he realized that there were tears on his face. “Jesus,” he muttered with a frown. He huffed out an embarrassed laugh and reached one arm up to swipe away the moisture with the sleeve of his t-shirt. “I’m like the drunk chick crying at the party here, all of a sudden. Sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize,” Jensen said quietly. “You alright?”

Keegan shook his head and smiled sadly, tears blurring his vision. “No. I’m not,” he admitted. 

It probably should’ve been awkward but somehow it was the complete opposite as Jensen pulled Keegan closer and wrapped him up tight in a reassuring hug. Keegan closed his eyes and relaxed against Jensen’s chest, dropping his forehead to rest against the curve of Jensen’s neck for a few moments. The warm, heady scent of Jensen’s cologne smelled vaguely of cinnamon and leather and Keegan found himself inhaling deeply, inexplicably comforted by the familiarity of this man he barely knew at all.

Jensen slid his hand lower to rest on the small of Keegan’s back and began to rub soothing circles there. “You’re gonna be okay,” Jensen murmured. “You’ll get through this.” 

Keegan pulled back slightly, sniffling back tears as he met Jensen’s eyes. “Did Jared tell you?” he asked, cringing, suddenly embarrassed at the thought of the two of them talking about the details of his personal life. 

Jensen shook his head. “He just said you were going through a tough time. If you tell Jared something in confidence, he’ll take it to the grave. You can count on that,” Jensen added. “I trust him with my life.” 

Keegan nodded gratefully and lowered his eyes, lost in his own head for a few moments. “Can you believe this is the first time I’ve had my heart broken?” he finally asked. “I mean, not counting Matthew from the ninth grade,” he added. “He was cute, but way out of my league.” 

Jensen laughed at that, then licked his lips, chewing thoughtfully on the bottom one for a few long seconds of silence that stretched between them. “Listen, this is gonna sound crazy,” he said carefully. “But hear me out. You- you’re so much like me ten years ago. That’s how I know you’ll get through it -- because I did.” 

Keegan frowned, admittedly confused by the comparison. He and Jensen certainly did have a few similarities -- acting, music, family -- but those were just superficial things that probably a lot of guys in the business had in common.

“You’ll find someone who loves you,” Jensen continued. “All of you. Even the secret parts that you lie to yourself about, hoping you won’t get caught.” 

“I just want…” Keegan trailed off, suddenly lost for words. 

Jensen made a quiet sound of acknowledgment, unspoken understanding hanging like a tenuous thread stretched between them. 

Keegan’s heart was suddenly thundering madly behind his ribs, blood rushing so hot and hard through his veins that his head started to spin. He saw Jensen glance at his mouth, so he sensed it coming but still sucked in a surprised gasp at the first brush of Jensen’s lips across his. 

It was such a whisper-light touch that he barely felt anything at all, except the soft, warm press of Jensen’s mouth against his own that followed a second later. A moan caught in Keegan’s throat as the kiss deepened and they both surged forward, hands reaching for one another, Jensen’s coming up to thread his fingers through Keegan’s hair as he pulled him closer.

The sudden rush of emotion and sensation was disorienting. The rough grain of Jensen’s stubble brushed against his chin, sending a spark of arousal racing down Keegan’s spine, igniting something inside him that he’d kept repressed for much too long. It took him a minute to register that his own hands were clutching desperately at Jensen’s shoulders, fingertips digging into the hard, muscled flesh there. 

Keegan forced himself to ease his grip and instead slid his hands down and around Jensen’s waist. It was just so incredibly _different_ than anything he’d ever experienced before -- the hard, angled cut of muscle pressed against his own, and the sharp, masculine scent of Jensen filling all of his senses, making his head swim. He pushed eagerly for more, coaxing Jensen’s tongue into his mouth and humming softly in agreement as Jensen dipped between his lips, thrusting his tongue suggestively against Keegan’s. 

Finally pulling away with a sharp gasp for breath, Keegan shook his head, trying to will his alcohol-impaired brain to form a coherent thought. It probably would’ve helped if all of the blood in his body hadn’t taken up residence in its southern region. 

“What- what’re we doing? What’s happening right now?” was the best Keegan could manage. He tilted his head, forehead creasing in confusion as he met Jensen’s steady gaze but could not, for the life of him, figure out what the other man was thinking. “What about Jared?” Keegan finally asked. 

“What about him?”

Keegan and Jensen abruptly turned their attention to where Jared was still curled up on the sofa, now quietly studying them with an amused smile curving his mouth. “I’m good,” Jared murmured. “Just watching two of my favorite people get to know each other better.” 

“I don’t understand,” Keegan blurted out. He licked his lips and drew in a deep breath, trying to straighten out the thoughts tangled up in his head, while keeping his eyes respectfully focused on anything but the obvious bulge trapped in Jared’s shorts. “You guys are,” he gestured vaguely with his hands, unsure what exactly he was trying to convey, "together, right?”

Jared shrugged. “I wouldn’t put a label on it. Facebook relationship status: ‘It’s complicated’?” 

Resisting the urge to reply that no one uses Facebook anymore, Keegan glanced at Jensen again, then turned his gaze back to Jared. He watched silently as Jared not-so-subtly nudged at his erection, then pushed himself upright, stretching his legs to prop his feet up on the edge of the fire pit again. 

“We didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” Jensen said to Keegan. “I’m sorry if I did. That wasn’t my intention.” 

“I’m not… uncomfortable,” Keegan replied. “I’m just a little confused.” He left out the part about also being horny and drunk, because that would’ve been a definite overshare. 

“This is gonna go one of two ways,” Jared said thoughtfully, as he rose to his feet and moved over to sit behind Jensen, draping his arms over his shoulders from behind. “We can go back inside the house and call it a night. Pretend none of this ever happened.” 

Keegan watched, completely captivated, as Jared turned his head and pressed a soft kiss to the skin beneath Jensen’s ear. Jensen’s eyes fell shut, the long fringe of his lashes fluttering high on his freckled cheeks as Jared trailed a gentle line of kisses further down the side of his neck. He slowly dragged his hand down the length of Jensen’s arm and into his lap to rest lightly over Jensen’s crotch. Jared kept his eyes locked steadily with Keegan’s as he did this, the heat behind his piercing gaze speaking volumes even in the darkness. 

“What’s the second option?” Keegan heard himself asking quietly. 

“It’s up to you, kid,” Jensen replied, his voice slightly strained. “Totally up to you.” 


End file.
